familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Plainfield, Indiana
|area_magnitude = 1 E8 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_land_km2 = 57.68 |area_water_km2 = 0.28 |area_total_km2 = 57.96 |area_total_sq_mi = 22.38 |area_land_sq_mi = 22.27 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.11 |population_footnotes = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 29154 |pop_est_as_of = 2012 |population_total = 27631 |population_density_km2 = 479.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 1240.7 |population_demonym = Plainfielder |elevation_m = 218 |elevation_ft = 715 |timezone = EST |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 39 |latm = 41 |lats = 51 |latNS = N |longd = 86 |longm = 23 |longs = 5 |longEW = W |website = http://www.townofplainfield.com |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 46168 |area_code = 317 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 18-60246 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0441219 |footnotes = |}} Plainfield is a town in Guilford, Liberty and Washington townships, Hendricks County, Indiana, United States. The population was 27,631 at the 2010 census. History In 1822 a tract of land which included the area now known as Plainfield was obtained by Jeremiah Hadley of Preble County, Ohio. Ten years later he sold it to his son, Elias Hadley. Levi Jessup and Elias Hadley laid out the town in 1839. Plainfield was incorporated as a town in 1839. The town got its name from the early Friends (Quakers) who settled around the area and established several meetinghouses throughout the county, including the important Western Yearly Meeting of Friends in Plainfield. The Friends were "plain" people, and thus the name Plainfield. The high school continues to honor the Quakers, using the name for the school's mascot. Plainfield has long been associated with the national road, U.S. Route 40, which goes through town as "Main Street." One incident which brought Plainfield national attention occurred in 1842 when President Martin Van Buren was spilled deliberately from his stage coach into the thick mud of the highway. The practical joke came as a result of Van Buren's vetoing a bill from Congress to improve the highway, a move which angered Western settlers. When Van Buren came through Plainfield on a swing to shore up his popularity for the 1844 election, a group of perpetrators set up the incident. The elm tree whose roots caused the president's carriage to topple became known as the Van Buren Elm. An elementary school near this site is named Van Buren Elementary School.Margaret Moore Post: "Our Town Yesterday."John R. McDowell "The History of Hendricks County."Town History - Town of Plainfield Geography Plainfield is located at (39.697471, -86.384672). According to the 2010 census, the town has a total area of , of which (or 99.51%) is land and (or 0.49%) is water. Plainfield is located in the Central Till Plains region of the United States. There are few moderately sized hills, and a mix of deciduous forests and prairie covers much of the area within the town limits. White Lick Creek runs along the western edge of Plainfield. Along the eastern edge of town, Clark's Creek, a tributary of White Lick Creek, flows towards the south. The historical National Road, the Cumberland Road or U.S. Route 40 passes through the middle of Plainfield and is the main road running east to west. From north to south, State Road 267 connects Plainfield to the neighboring towns of Avon and Mooresville, and it provides access to Interstate 70. Plainfield's historical town center is situated around the intersection of U.S. Route 40 and Center Street, also known as Old State Highway 267. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 27,631 people, 9,747 households, and 6,756 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 10,386 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 85.2% White, 7.9% African American, 0.2% Native American, 3.3% Asian, 1.5% from other races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.0% of the population. There were 9,747 households of which 37.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.0% were married couples living together, 12.3% had a female householder with no husband present, 5.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 30.7% were non-families. 25.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.57 and the average family size was 3.08. The median age in the town was 35.5 years. 24.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 9% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 30.9% were from 25 to 44; 24.3% were from 45 to 64; and 11.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 52.8% male and 47.2% female. Government The Plainfield Correctional Facility (formerly Indiana Youth Center) of the Indiana Department of Correction is in Plainfield."2009 Annual Report." Indiana Department of Correction. 49 (49/100). Retrieved on August 27, 2010. Education ]] Public school system Plainfield's public education system is run by the Plainfield Community School Corporation. The schools under this body include: * Brentwood Elementary School * Central Elementary School * Van Buren Elementary School * Clarks Creek Elementary School * Plainfield Community Middle School * Plainfield High School (Indiana) The Plainfield Community School Corporation is the only public school system in Indiana to have all of its schools receive a 4 star rating for two consecutive years. In 2009, a new High School was constructed. The former High School became the Middle School, and the former middle school building was converted into "Clarks Creek Elementary", an upper elementary school for grades 4-5. However, as of the 2012–2013 school year, the corporation changed this setup to a High School (9-12), Middle School(6-8), and four K-5 elementary schools. Private school systems Private schools in Plainfield include Plainfield Christian School, which is run by Calvary Bible Wesleyan Church of Plainfield, and Saint Susanna Catholic School, which is run by St. Susanna Catholic Church of Plainfield. Parks and recreation Plainfield Recreation and Aquatic Center The Plainfield Recreation and Aquatic Center is located on Plainfield's west side on Vestal Road. The two-story center is 11,300 square feet in size. Three basketball courts, an indoor walk/run track, a fitness center and an indoor play area for children are all features of the center."Plainfield Recreation and Aquatic Center facility brochure", ''Retrieved on January 4, 2013. However, the most attractive feature at the Plainfield Recreation Aquatic Center is the 3.1 acre tropical-themed Splash Island Family Waterpark. It includes three waterslides, a play area for all ages and plenty of deck space and grass areas for sunbathing. The park also includes a six-lane competition pool with two 1-meter springboards. Visitors can also float on tubes along a 12-foot wide, 900-foot long lazy-river water attraction."Welcome to Splash Island", Retrieved on January 2, 2013. Vandalia Trail and other trails Plainfield’s trail system includes over 20 miles of pathways. These paths connect the town's several parks and recreational centers. The Vandalia Trail runs almost 5 miles through the center of town. Ultimately, it is planned for the Vandalia Trail become to be part of the National Road Heritage Trail (NRHT). The NRHT will eventually stretch 150 miles from Terre Haute to Richmond, Indiana, using the former Pennsylvania and Vandalia railroad corridors and it will closely follow the Historic National Road for much of its route."Plainfield Trails", Retrieved on January 2, 2013."Hendricks County Parks and Recreation", Retrieved on January 2, 2013. Hummel Park Hummel Park is located next to Center Street and encompasses 205 acres. A 300-foot wooden bridge spans White Lick Creek and joins the park's east and west sides. The east side offers a variety of sports venues, including basketball and volleyball courts and baseball diamonds, whereas the west side features miles of nature trails, five fishing lakes and an amphitheater. Two shelter houses, one outdoor pavilion and two gazebos are also available for rent."Hummel Park - Indiana's Largest Township Park", Retrieved on January 2, 2013. Notable people * Plainfield is the birthplace of actor Forrest Tucker. * Del Harris grew up and graduated from Plainfield High. * National Football League fullback and tight end Jason Pociask. * America's Next Top Model cycle 1 runner up and participant in cycle 17 Shannon Stewart (model) Neighboring communities References External links * *Plainfield Schools *Plainfield-Guilford Township Public Library Category:Towns in Hendricks County, Indiana Category:Towns in Indiana Category:Settlements established in 1839 Category:National Road Category:Indianapolis metropolitan area